17 Weeks Later
by Mystery64
Summary: It's been 17 weeks since Kairi came to Megakat city and she's still getting use to it. But Dr. Viper attacks and captures her, what'll happen next? Rated T for language. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**I do not own SWAT KATS or any of the characters, that right belongs to Hana-Barbera.**

**Kairi Vinnyel is owned by me and me alone.**

**Kairi's surname is pronounced Vin-Yell.**

**Kairi is a human from our world and stays human when she's transported to the Swat Kats world.**

**The second story is finally here.**

17 WEEKS LATER.

PROLOGUE.

In the murky swamps of the outskirts of Megakat city, the notorious Dr. Viper was planning something bad and evil.

"Ssssssssssssoon my plan will be in placessssssssssssssss and my rampage of mutant plant monsters will start." He evilly hissed.

He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a vile that was marked 'KATALYST 101' which he recently stole from Megakat Biochemical Labs. Dr. Viper approached a table with pots of plants on it. He poured the KATALYST 101 on every single one of the plants on the table, stepped back and watched the results. The plants began to grow larger and larger as they sprouted legs, fangs, eyes and claws.

"Yessssssssssssss." Viper hissed. "It hasssssssssssss begun."


	2. A Hot Morning

CHAPTER 1. A HOT MORNING.

Kairi Vinnyel yawned and stretched as she awoke from her sleep, she looked at her digital clock; it read 7:30 AM. Kairi turned on her lamp and found a rose on her nightstand. This didn't really surprise her because she had been receiving these mysteriously for the last 12 weeks, but the strange thing about this was that no one knows about her or that she's here except for Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. Whenever she asks which one of them left the rose on her nightstand, Jake would always answer with it wasn't me and Chance wouldn't answer at all.

Kairi sighed in a positive way as she took the rose and put it in a vase that she kept in the room for all the roses she received. She put on her robe and grabbed a white T-shirt, black overalls, a bra, a pair of socks and a pair of underwear from her drawers and her shoes. She walked out of her room into the hanger and climbed the ladder that lead to the garage.

When she got to the garage she realized how hot it was today. Kairi made her way to the bathroom when all of a sudden Chance ran past her holding a pair of boxers over his head with Jake following close behind, luckily for all of them he was wearing a towel.

"Dammit Chance! Give me back my underwear!" Jake yelled.

"You got to catch me first Jakey!" Chance taunted.

Kairi shook her head and smiled. They did this to each other almost every day; at least they had towels to cover themselves. She went into the bathroom, locked the door and got in the shower. As she washed herself she could hear the commotion going on in the halls.

"Chance! Give up and give me back my underwear!"

"No way I'm letting up buddy!"

"You're such a prick! Did you forget there's a lady living here now?!"

"That doesn't change that fact that you've got to catch me to get your underwear back!"

"GODDAMMIT CHANCE!"

Kairi giggled as she got out and dried herself off. She put on her clothes and walked out to find the two toms on the floor brawling with each other. Kairi went to the roof to get some air because it was hot in the garage, and to let the boys finish their boxer fight. As she sat on the roof looking out on Megakat city, Kairi was lost in the scenes of her memories.

It had been 17 weeks since she came to Megakat city through that transdimensional hole she found. Chance and Jake (a.k.a T-Bone and Razor, the Swat Kats) offered to let her live with them since she was stranded here and in danger of being discovered by anyone else. She was still trying to get adjusted to the new life she now lived. She usually went out to shop or explore the city when she had her shielding device on, but she didn't stay out long due to the concern of a villain striking the city, but she knew the Swat Kats would be there to protect the city and it's citizens.

"Ha! Got you!" She heard Jake say, which meant he got his underwear back from Chance. Kairi got up and went back down to the garage.

"So, did you boys have a nice fight?" She asked them playfully.

The two kats turned and looked at her with surprised expressions.

"Don't worry Jake, I didn't see your one eyed snake." She playfully said to the chocolate tom.

Jake shot Chance a dirty look.

"Hey, let's forget this and have breakfast." Chance added before Jake could pound him.

Kairi fixed a batch of pancakes, eggs and bacon for the three of them.

"Wow, these are great." Chance said as he munched his food.

"I've been cooking for about 4 years, I know how to make all kinds of dishes." Kairi replied.

"I didn't know you could cook so well." Jake said.

"Well now you know."

There was suddenly a loud honking noise coming from outside.

"Oh great, the jackass duo is here." Chance said really annoyed.

The two kats got up and walked to the garage door pissed off. Kairi wondered what this was about; she put on her shielding device and followed them. She saw a dump truck dumping a load of scrap metal right in front of her, she walked around the pile and found the two toms arguing with the driver.

"Can't you dump anywhere else besides in front of the garage?" Jake said in an annoyed tone.

"Well don't blame me if you can't make room for us to dump anywhere else fly boy." Murray said to him.

"Don't bullshit us, this is a salvage yard, it's suppose to be cluttered with junk!" Chance said really not wanting to deal with these guys today, it was too hot.

Kairi walked up to Chance and Jake wanting to ask what's going on.

"Hey, who's the broad?" Burke asked.

Kairi blinked in confusion. "Huh? Are you talking to me?"

"Yous aint from around here are you hot stuff." Murray said to her in a swooning tone.

"Uh, no, I'm new here." Kairi replied.

"We dig new broads looking to work in a strip joint." Burke said.

Chance was now really pissed off; he could not believe those two roobs were talking to her like that. He felt his face burn with anger as his body stiffened with rage.

"Hey hows about you come over to our place and play a game of three in a bed?" Murray said to Kairi.

Chance snapped and made a charge for the brothers; Murray rolled up the window and locked the door before Chance made impact.

"Open the damn door so I can kick both your perverted asses!" Chance yelled.

The two brothers flipped him off and drove away. Chance seethed and tensed up as he felt his entire body burn with raging anger. Kairi had no idea what just happened, she turned to Jake.

"Who were those guys?"

"Burke and Murray, don't pay any attention to them, they're a bunch of jerk offs." Jake said.

Kairi looked over to Chance, she approached him with caution and touched his shoulder. The yellow tabby calmed down when he felt her paw touch him.

"Chance, are you ok?" Kairi asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered with a calm tone.

Later in the afternoon, the two kats were working on a car when Kairi approached them wearing a bathing suit and towel.

"I'm going to the city pool to cool off. I'll be back in a couple hours." She informed them.

"Ok, just watch out for any danger, and perverts." Chance said to her.

"Geeze, you sound like my dad." Kairi said annoyed. She walked out the door and headed for the Megakat city pool.


	3. At the Pool, Girl Talk

CHAPTER 2. AT THE POOL. GIRL TALK.

Kairi arrived at the pool about 40 minutes later because she walked. She paid her entry and found a spot by the diving area. She put her bag down and put on her sunscreen. Kairi looked around at all the kats slashing around and having fun, she couldn't wait to get in the water, it was so freakin hot she couldn't stand it.

Kairi dipped her toe in the water and then jumped in. It was so cool and refreshing, she was lucky to see that the waterproofing of her shielding device works. She swam around enjoying the refreshing coolness of the water, did some tricks off the diving board for a couple minutes and glided under the water.

Kairi was enjoying herself until a random tom pushed her under the water and held her there; luckily the lifeguard blew his whistle and kicked the tom out of the pool.

Kairi got out of the pool extremely pissed off; she decided to take a break for a while. She walked back to her spot when she suddenly heard a yelp of pain; she soon realized that she accidentally stepped on someone's tail.

"Oh geeze I'm sorry! I didn't see your tail I'm sorry!" Kairi franticly apologized; she then recognized the kat of the tail.

"Callie?"

"Kairi?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see your tail." She apologized again.

"It's ok, I'm not mad." Callie said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to cool off while the boys are working on some cars." Kairi said. "You would not believe how hot it is today."

"I know."

"I was enjoying myself, until some asshole came and held me under the water. Doesn't anyone understand how dangerous that is?"

"Apparently they don't care, they just want to be wild and obnoxious."

The two she-kats laughed.

"So what are you doing here as well?" Kairi asked.

"It's my day off because Mayor Manx is playing golf all day." Callie replied.

"That old kat sure loves the game doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, but most of the time he'll just go golfing while I do all the work."

"It must be hard being deputy mayor."

"Well, there are some perks of being deputy mayor, but you're right. Writing speeches, arranging meetings and being there for him, it defiantly isn't easy."

"It's not easy being a renegade either from my point of view."

Callie looked at Kairi. "Did you go renegade for a reason?"

"Well, I ran away from home after a fight with my dad about college." Kairi said.

"Why a fight about college?"

"Well, I want to go to a technological university cause I'm so good at making junk into gadgets and I want to learn more about it. But he wants me to be a medical doctor."

"He must be a real jerk."

"Are you kidding me? He's a dick; he thinks he's the man of the house because he's the only man in the family. I have no brothers or sisters, so he thinks he can be a shit head while I rebel against him."

"Is that why you ran away from home?"

"What choice did I have? I had to go somewhere else, but I didn't expect to end up in Megakat city."

"Speaking of which, how do you like it here?"

"It's been 17 weeks now, I'm still trying to get adjusted. But other then that I love it here, I'm just glad I have friends like you, Chance and Jake to help me out."

While Kairi and Callie were talking away and the other kats were splashing around, no one knew that the bottom of the pool was cracking and vines were emerging from it.


	4. Viper Attacks

CHAPTER 3. VIPER ATTACKS.

"Those foolssssssssss have no idea what's in sssssstore for their city." Dr. Viper hissed. His army of mutant plant monsters stood behind him as they watched the water drain from the crack. "Let the rampage begin."

The swimmers started to get pissed because the water from the pool was almost gone. A little girl kitten discovered a large crack in the bottom of the pool, the other kats gathered around as they wondered how it got there. Callie and Kairi wondered what was going on, they went to the edge of the pool to see the commotion.

Suddenly a giant plant monster burst from the crack and was followed by other plant monsters. Everyone started screaming and scrambling everywhere, Callie and Kairi took shelter under a table to avoid getting trampled. The monsters started trashing the place and everyone franticly ran out the gates while others hopped the fence. Viper crawled out of the hole to see his precious work.

"Great, leave it to Dr. Viper to ruin a perfectly good day." Callie grumbled.

Kairi took a look at the snake/kat and shuddered. "_So this is Dr. Viper._" She thought to herself. "_He's even more ugly than Chance and Jake described him._"

Callie reached into her bag and took out a triangle shaped device. "I'd better call the Swat Kats."

"Who?" Kairi asked trying to sound clueless.

Callie stared at her with a surprised expression. "You mean you've never heard of the Swat Kats?"

Well I wouldn't say that, I've seen them on the news and I've seen their jet over the city a couple times but I never knew it was them."

"Well don't worry, they've fought Viper millions of times. They can take care of this creep." Callie said as she activated the communicator.

Chance and Jake heard the alarm go off and rushed to find out what the emergency was.

"What is it Miss Briggs?" Chance asked.

"It's Dr. Viper, he's at it again!" Callie answered.

"Where is he?"

"I'm at the city pool, his plant monsters are tearing up the place!"

Chance's heart nearly stopped, Kairi was at the pool and she was in danger. He rushed to change.

"We're on our way." Jake said as he followed his partner.

A plant monster knocked away the table that Callie and Kairi were hiding under. The two she-kats ran off in different directions, Callie tried to get away but became cornered by the monsters.

"Hello Misssss Briggsssssssssssss." Viper hissed as he emerged from behind one of his monsters.

"You're too late Dr. Viper, I've contacted the Swat Kats and they're on their way to stop you!" Callie confronted him.

"Let them come, they can't ssssssssstop me." Viper evilly hissed. "At least I'll have ssssssssome fun tormenting you."

The monsters closed in, Callie braced herself for the worst. Suddenly a pool chair hit one of the monsters, they turned to find a young she-kat wildly throwing pool chairs at them.

"Kairi get out of here!" Callie yelled trying to get her to leave.

"No way! I'm not going to stand here and let this creep get away with this!" Kairi shouted.

The monsters charged for her, Kairi grabbed a sun umbrella and stabbed one of them in the head. She grabbed a chair and started taking them out with violent swings. A monster wrapped its vine around Kairi's leg making her trip and drop the chair; the other monsters did the same with her other limbs, Kairi was now completely helpless. Viper walked up, circled her and looked her in the eyes.

"Hmmmmmm, you're a very unique she-kat." He hissed. "Yesssssssssssssss, very very unique."

A siren suddenly blared.

"Enforcersssssssss!" He hissed angrily. "Retreat my creationsssssssssss and bring the girl!"

Viper and his monsters disappeared into the hole with Kairi trapped in their vines. Kairi struggled to get free but the grip was too strong, she at least saved Callie but it was too late for herself.


	5. Arriving at the Scene, In Viper's Lair

CHAPTER 4. ARRIVING AT THE SCENE. IN VIPER'S LAIR.

T-Bone and Razor saw that the entire pool was surrounded by Enforcers and news crews when they arrived. They went under the police tape and looked around for Callie and Kairi, unfortunately they ran into Commander Feral first.

"Swat Kats, this is Enforcer business, go cause trouble somewhere else!"

"Screw off Feral!" T-Bone snapped. "We're here cause Miss Briggs called us."

"No one asked for your help and Viper made off with a citizen!" Feral snapped back.

Feral's niece Lt. Felina Feral approached them.

"Uncle, let them through." She said firmly to her uncle. Feral grumbled and stepped aside.

"Thanks Lt, where's Miss Briggs?" Razor asked her.

Felina lead them to Callie who was sitting in a pool chair with a towel draped over her shoulders. Callie saw them and rushed up to them.

"Swat Kats, thank god you're here!"

"Did you see where Viper went?" T-Bone asked her.

"He escaped through the hole in the bottom of the pool, he took Kairi."

T-Bone suddenly felt his stomach clench tightly.

"A she-kat about 19 years old with light copper brown hair, yellow fur and lime purple eyes?" He asked trying not to sound worried.

"Always wears the same necklace?" Razor added.

"Yes, have you seen her before?" Callie said to them.

"We usually see her from the turbokat when we're on patrol." Razor said.

"T-Bone, Razor please, you have to save her. Who knows what Viper is going to do to her." Callie pleaded.

"Don't worry Miss Briggs, we'll find her and get her back." Razor said to her.

"_I sure hope so._" T-Bone thought to himself.

Kairi looked around the lab with helplessness; she was chained with vines to the wall with no way of escaping.

"_Oh man, I wish I didn't go out today._" She thought to herself. "_I hope T-Bone and Razor can find me._"

Dr. Viper walked into the room and approached her.

"Sssssssso, how do you like my home?" He hissed.

"Forget it Viper! No matter what you plan, I'll never let you turn me into a hideous mutant!" Kairi confronted him.

"Relaxssssssssssss Kairi, I just want to offer you my generousssssssssss hospitality."

Kairi made a face of confusion. "Huh? What are you trying to pull?!"

"Nothing, I'll ssssssssspare your form, I give you my word."

Viper turned around and walked to the door.

"I'll be back with some refreshmentsssssssssssssssssss." He hissed as he walked out.

"_Oh god boys hurry up!_" Kairi franticly thought.


	6. Searching for Kairi, A Disturbing Scene

CHAPTER 5. SEARCHING FOR KAIRI. A DISTURBING EPISODE.

The turbokat circled the city over and over again trying to track Kairi's whereabouts.

"See anything buddy?" T-Bone asked Razor.

"Negative T-Bone." Razor replied.

"Dammit! When I find Viper I'm going to rip off his head and pour liquid nitrogen down his neck!"

"Geeze calm down T-Bone." Razor said. "We'll find him and Kairi. This radar was mad for subterranean scanning, Viper escaped into the sewer pipes, if he's down there we'll find him."

"But what about Kairi? What if Viper's doing something to her and we're too late to stop him?"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll track Viper and stop him before he does anything to her." Razor said.

T-Bone tried not to worry, but deep inside he feared for Kairi's safety. Even though he had known her for 17 weeks he felt it wasn't long enough. T-Bone knew it was possible that he was having feelings for Kairi, but he couldn't work up the nerve to tell her.

She never knew it but he'd sneak into her room every night and leave a rose on her nightstand, he'd never tell her he left them there because he wouldn't know what she'd think or how she'd react. T-Bone cringed as he felt anger and fear burn in the pit of his stomach.

"Razor, we have to find her." He said.

"Let's try outside the city. The scanner shows that Viper and Kairi are not here." Razor said.

T-Bone flew the turbokat out of Megakat city and into the mysterious outskirts.

Viper poured milk into two champagne glasses and offered one to Kairi.

"No way pal!" Kairi refused.

"Are you sure? It'ssssss jusssssssssssst milk." Viper coaxed.

She gave him a dirty look. "First of all I can't hold the glass cause my paws are tied to the wall and secondly I'm not taking any chances, if there's mutating liquid in that drink I'm going to kill you!"

"Ssssssssuit yourself my rosessssssssssssss." Viper hissed. "If you don't want that, maybe you'll want thisssssssssssss."

He approached the helpless girl, wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What do you want from me?!" Kairi screeched getting completely freaked out.

"Just thissssssssss."

Before she could blink, Viper planted his scaly lips on hers in a kissing action. She then felt is tongue slip into her mouth and swish around. Kairi mumbled and struggled to get him off her. When the kiss was broken, Kairi let out an ear-piercing scream in extreme disgust.

T-Bone worried more as he franticly searched from the cockpit.

"Come on Razor, can't you find anything?" He asked his partner.

"I'm trying T-Bone, I still can't find any traces of mutagin from those monsters." Razor said.

T-Bone was about to lose all hope until they heard a loud scream.

"Did you hear that?" He said. "That sounds like Kairi!"

"It's coming from Megakat swamp!" Razor replied.

T-Bone navigated the turbokat into the swamp desperate to save Kairi.


	7. Kairi is Found, Kicking Viper's Ass

CHAPTER 6. KAIRI IS FOUND. KICKING VIPER'S ASS.

Kairi spat and threw up in disgust from the kiss.

"What wasssssssss that for?!" Viper hissed as he took his paws off his ears.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!!" Kairi shrieked as she puked some more.

The door suddenly blew up and the two Swat Kats charged in.

"Guys help me!" Kairi pleaded as she saw him.

T-Bone fired his glovatrix missiles at Viper's feet while Razor fired his at the vines freeing Kairi. She dashed over to T-Bone nearly knocking him down and cried on his shoulder.

"What happened?! What did he do to you?!" He asked her.

"That freak open mouth kissed me! His gross tongue went in my mouth!" Kairi cried.

T-Bone could not believe what he just heard; now he was really going to kill Viper.

"Well, at least he didn't mutate you." Razor said trying to sound positive.

"Are you kidding Razor?! This is even worse!" T-Bone snapped at him.

"Attack my creationssssssssssss!" Viper ordered.

The plant monsters burst from under the floor and attacked them. T-Bone and Razor sprang into action as they tried to fight them off. Razor fired his missiles at the heads of the monsters blowing them to bits, T-Bone kept Kairi close to him as he blew up the monsters as well. By now every single one of the monsters was destroyed.

"We got them all buddy." T-Bone said as he high fived his partner.

"Now we just have to stop Dr. Viper." Razor replied.

"Look out!" Kairi yelled, but it was too late.

Viper swung his tail sending both Swat Kats into the wall and grabbed Kairi.

"You medalling Swat Katssssss ruined my monsterssssssssssss!" He hissed angrily. "I wassssss going to ssssssspare your little friend, but now I'm going to experiment why she hassssss weird eye color!"

Kairi's ears perked straight up, T-Bone and Razor knew that Viper was in for it now.

"Hey Viper." Kairi said in a swooning tone, which soon changed to a nasty attitude. "My eye color IS NOT WEIRD!"

She kicked him in the shin causing him to yelp in pain and let go, she punched him in the face and brought her fist down on his head. Kairi grabbed a near by chair and broke it on him and delivered a bunch of ass kicking and injuries. T-Bone and Razor stood with blank looks on their faces as they watched Kairi beating up on Viper; they had no idea she could fight like that.

"Whoa, she is kicking ass." Razor said astounded.

"You don't have to tell me twice." T-Bone replied.

Kairi took Viper's tail and wrapped it around his neck and flung him into a tank, unfortunately it was a gas tank. It leaked and would explode if it reached any heat. Kairi ran to the two Swat Kats and they evacuated before the gas reached the burners, they made it out just before the explosion destroyed the top of the lair.


	8. Kairi Saves TBone, Kairi Meets Feral

CHAPTER 7. KAIRI SAVES T-BONE. KAIRI MEETS FERAL.

A loud boom demolished half of Viper's lair; pieces flew everywhere nearly hitting the escapers.

"That was a close one!" Razor said.

"You're not kidding." T-Bone replied.

Another explosion toppled the lair sending fireballs everywhere; the trio dodged the fireballs trying not to get hit.

Kairi suddenly slipped in the mud as a fireball hit a large tree next to her. T-Bone saw that the tree was right on top of her; it was going to crush her. He dashed over and pushed her out of the way, but it was too late for him.

Kairi and Razor stared in horror as they saw the larger Swat Kat struggle to get out from under the tree. T-Bone couldn't take the pressure, the weight of the tree was crushing his ribs and suffocating his lungs, his whole world was going black.

Kairi and Razor tried to move the big tree, but it was too heavy. Razor used the buzz saw in his glovatrix to cut the tree in thirds; they moved away the logs only to discover that T-Bone wasn't moving. Kairi got on her knees and laid an ear on his chest, she couldn't hear a heartbeat or any breathing.

"T-Bone no!" Razor shouted in fear.

"Don't worry, I learned CPR in school!" Kairi said to him.

She breathed into T-Bone and started pumping his heart, he didn't respond, Kairi repeated the process again, he still didn't respond.

"Come on T-Bone, come on!" Kairi pleaded as she pumped his heart. "Please T-Bone don't give in!" She pleaded as she repeated the process over and over again, T-Bone still didn't react.

"Come on do something!" Razor cried out.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying!" Kairi yelled at him.

She kept repeating the process as she began to blame herself in her mind.

"_This is all my fault!_" Kairi thought to herself. "_If only I didn't go out today, if I didn't try to deal with Viper myself_ _none of this would have happened!_"

Her arms and shoulders seethed with pain but she wouldn't give up.

"_Goddammit I won't lose someone because I did something stupid!_"

She breathed into T-Bone one more time, raised her fists above her head and brought them down real hard on his chest. Kairi soon heard coughing; she looked down to find T-Bone breathing again.

"T-Bone, you're ok!" Razor cried as he embraced his partner.

"Kairi, is she ok?" T-Bone said hoarsely.

"I'm ok." Kairi panted. "I guess we're even now."

Razor helped T-Bone and Kairi up. A siren blared signaling the Enforcers entry, Feral and Felina got out of their vehicles and approached the trio.

"Swat Kats, I thought I told you this was Enforcer business!" Feral said to them.

"And I thought I told you to screw off!" T-Bone said to him.

"You reckless hot shots nearly set fire to half of Megakat swamp!"

"Well at least we saved the captive!" Razor added.

Feral turned his attention towards Kairi with a stern look.

"_So this must be Commander Feral. He's a lot taller compared to T-Bone and a lot scarier._" Kairi thought.

Feral leaned to get a closer look at her; she turned away from his glare and buried her face in T-Bone's chest.

"Ironic that she's embracing you like that yet she doesn't know you." Feral said.

"Feral quit scaring her, she's had enough creeps for one day!" T-Bone snapped.

"Who are you calling a creep you hot shot jerk?!"

"Uncle please." Felina stepped in. "Ms. Vinnyel is new to the city and she's a friend of the deputy mayor, she's grateful that the Swat Kats saved her."

Feral was silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm not going to press charges since you helped save the missing citizen." He said to the two Swat Kats.

"_Helped?_" Kairi thought in surprise. "_These two did all the saving. T-Bone and Razor are right, this guy is a Grade A_ _doushbag._"

"Oh FYI Feral." Razor said. "If you're going to cuff Viper, he's already escaped."

Feral seethed and walked away. Felina shook her head and faced the Swat Kats.

"Would you mind if I take her off your paws?" She asked them.

"Not at all Lt, we've done our part." Razor replied.

He and T-Bone hopped in the turbokat and took off.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Felina said to Kairi.

"Thanks." Kairi replied as she got in the cruiser with Felina.


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE.

Kairi was silent for 6 minutes as Felina drove; she stared out the window in deep thought.

"I'm sorry for my uncle's behavior, he doesn't take too kindly to the Swat Kats." Felina said breaking the silence.

"It's not that I'm concerned about, it's the fact that the law was put into his paws that makes me feel uneasy." Kairi replied.

"Well the fact that he won't admit he can't handle super villains is what concerns both of us. I guess he doesn't want to look like a fool in front of the entire city." Felina said.

"I just feel a lot safer knowing that the Swat Kats can take villains down." Kairi said.

"All though I respect my uncle, I'd have to agree with you. I actually don't mind sharing the skies with those two."

"I'm just glad you're an Enforcer who can see for what the Swat Kats are from a good point of view."

"My appreciation."

They arrived at the salvage yard garage.

"Thanks for the ride Lt. Feral." Kairi said.

"No problem, and please, call me Felina." Felina replied.

"Ok." Kairi said as she gave the soldier salute.

Felina gave a small laugh and drove off. Kairi turned to find Jake at the garage door.

"Did you boys get back ok?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm here aren't I?" Jake cockingly said.

"Is Chance ok?"

She heard laughter coming from the garage.

"What do you think?" He playfully said.

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "_Typical Chance._" She thought, she knew he'd laugh like that when he was watching Scardy Kat.

She walked in to find the burly tom laughing a little, possibly cause he still hurt a bit. Chance glanced over and saw Kairi looking at him.

"K-Kairi?!" He said as he franticly reached for the remote and muted the sound. "Did everything go ok?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Kairi said mimicking Jake.

She took off her shielding device and sat on the far end of the couch and was quiet.

"What's wrong Kai-Kai?"

"Why did you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you risk your life to save me?"

"What option did I have? You couldn't see the tree and you would've been killed on impact."

"Maybe so, but if I didn't know CPR you would've been dead. I'm just glad we made it out alive."

"I'm impressed about your fighting skills and the way you kicked Viper's ass."

"Well, I know a lot about street fighting for self defense."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Kairi giggled and got up.

"I'm going to change, I've been wearing this bathing suit almost all day." She said to Chance.

Kairi climbed down to the hanger and went to her room; she switched on the lights and discovered another rose on her nightstand.

"Oh that tomcat." Kairi said to herself.

**Third story will be coming in a while and it's going to be a blast.**


End file.
